1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light assembly and, more particularly to a foldable decorative light assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During Christmas holidays or particular festival holidays, people usually decorate the houses with Christmas trees and a variety of decorative light strings. These Christmas trees occupy much storage space when not in use because they are not possible to be folded. When removing decorative light strings from Christmas trees, decorative light strings may be tangled with one another. Further, when preparing a party or the like, people tend to decorate the place with decorative light assemblies, for example, stage lights. However, these conventional decorative light assemblies are not attractive to people.
Thus, it is desired to have an improved decorative light tree that can be easily assembled and stored for overcoming the problems discussed above.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a foldable decorative light assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable supporting frame for a decorative light assembly.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a foldable decorative light assembly including a light string arranged on the light assembly.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a foldable decorative light assembly including a central post, an umbrella-shaped foldable supporting frame mounted on the central post, a meshed covering covered on the umbrella-shaped foldable supporting frame. A light string including a plurality of light units is arranged on the meshed covering for decoration. The foldable supporting frame includes a runner moved along the central post, a plurality of resilient ribs respectively pivotally connected to the central post, and a plurality of stretchers respectively coupled between the runner and the resilient ribs.
Alternatively, two corresponding umbrella-shaped foldable supporting frames may be coupled to form a globular decorative light assembly. Each of the umbrella-shaped foldable supporting frame is composed of a runner moved along said central post, a plurality of resilient ribs, and a plurality of stretchers.